ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot (Q11:I)
Pilot is the first episode of Quentin 11: Infestation Teaser Galvan stronghold. Everything in bathed in a red glow from the Red Alert warning lights. In the center of the room stands a female Uxorite, Aytha. She stares at the ground in front of her, hands twitching in strange patterns. Around her is a semi-circle of heavily armed Plumber Guards. Before them is Azmuth, the First Thinker. He's not his usual self—he's older, decaying, in pain. He is hooked up to some sort of mechanical apparatus, and further behind him is a relatively large, pulsating biological mass that's exact form can't be made out in the harsh lighting. When Azmuth speaks, he does so with difficulty. Azmuth: I am counting on you, Aytha. We are all counting on you. never makes eye contact when she speaks. Aytha: Why? Why me? There are others. I am not the most intelligent. Azmuth: There is more to intelligence than sheer brainpower. Others may be able to build the device, but only you have the creativity to improve it. pedestal rises from the floor in front of her, holding a glowing orb of data. Aytha picks it up and stares, transfixed. Azmuth: Take the schematics and retreat. If our galaxy is to survive, you must complete this task successfully, do you understand? Aytha: Yes, First Thinker Azmuth. Azmuth: No. That is not my title. My time has come. You are First Thinker now. Aytha: hesitates Yes, Azmuth. cracks a smile through the pain, though it soon becomes unbearable. He cries out, and the biological mass behind him shifts and quivers. The mechanical device cracks. with great difficulty: I don't have long. Go. Do whatever it takes. I have faith in you, Aytha... fades away, and the apparatus shatters. The biological mass, apparently some sort of alien insectoid, wraps around his lifeless body. It's wings shoot out and lift it into the air. Azmuth's eyes shoot open—they're pupil-less and glowing orange. Hisses and flies right at them, aiming to kill. of the Plumbers shoots the insect, along with Azmuth, down before it reaches them. Behind them, something is banging against the door of the stronghold. Several things. They're denting the metal. 1: Hurry, we've got to— of the dents in the door bursts open, and another bug, attached to another Galvan, squeezes through the hole. More quickly follow suit. 1: Go, go, go! the Plumbers hold the rear, trying to shoot down as many bugs as they can, but they're coming in faster than they can take them out. The rest herd Aytha down a hallway to the right. 2: Quick, the escape pod! 2 opens the escape pod and coaxes Aytha into it just as the bugs overwhelm the Plumbers holding the rear. The other Plumbers try to shoot them down, but one of them latches onto the back of Plumber 2's neck. In his last moments of clarity, Plumber 2 punches into the lock code. As the door closes, we see his eyes go orange. He throws himself at the door, but it slams shut before he can get inside. is alone in the pod. The Plumbers outside, now possessed by the bugs, bang their fists against the door, but to no avail. The pod takes off and flies up into the skies of Galvan Prime. Outside, we can see the devastation. The entire surface of the planet is coated with bugs. There's probably not a living thing on the planet that hasn't been taken over. examines the landscape, then looks away and stares at the orb in her hands. The escape pod leaves the planet's atmosphere, and we see that Galvan B has been taken over as well. It flies out of the solar system, leaving the fallen planets behind. Theme song! Act 1 elegant, ritzy gala in a huge ballroom. It's packed with gentlemen and ladies, not all of them human, in formal attire, chattering and drinking from fancy goblets like rich people do at these types of events. On one side of the room is a large, high plateau looking over the rest of room and connected to the floor by a grand staircase. Above it is another balcony, smaller, and connected to the lower level by two curved staircases, one on each side. One lone person stands on the top platform. voiceover: My name is Quentin Reyes... up on the man on the platform. He isn't even a man. He's just a kid. At first glance one might think he's older, with his well-tailored suit and his trimmed, neatly styled black hair, but he couldn't be more than 17 years old. And he's grinning like a maniac. voiceover: ...and I am the richest man on Earth. boy, Quentin, suddenly spring to life. He slides down the railing of one of the staircases all the way down to the lower platform. A butler hands his a microphone, which he flicks a few times and clears his throat into. The crowd stops chattering. Quentin: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to personally welcome all of you to my humble abode for the second annual fundraiser gala for the Helping Hands foundation. As most of you also know, this year we are also celebrating the merging of Sheebar Nuclear into Reyes Incorporated. For those of you employed by the company, there will be an informational session about the minor upcoming changes, but right now we're all here to support Helping Hands and to have a good time. Donation boxes are by the door, and dinner will be served in the dining hall in an hour. he starts walking down the stairs. voiceover: You heard right. I bought out Sheebar Nuclear, the largest, most valuable fusion energy company in the entire Milky Way. And that's not even the biggest asset I've got. I'm kind of a big deal. You see, there's two kinds of rich. There's planetary rich, where you're worth a lot relative to your own species' economy. Then there's galactic rich. It's a big universe and there's a whole lot of money out there, and I happen to be better at acquiring it then most. It's a lot of responsibility. the bottom of the stairs, Quentin is met by two lovely ladies, his age, that both seem quite interested in him. They flank him, smiling and batting their eyelashes. This pleases him. suave: Hello, ladies. both giggle. He walks into the crowd with a girl on each arm. voiceover: But it comes with a lot of perks, too. to a little bit later. Quentin is surrounded by a ring of fans, including the girls, telling what he believes is a trilling story. By the faces of girls, it wasn't very thrilling. Quentin: But then I took a look at the growth charts, and I realized that there was no way they would be able to pay back the loan anytime soon, not with my interest rate. I turned them down. Unless they somehow get their hands on a Level 9 Tech permit, they're going to crash and burn by the end of the year, just you wait. notices the girls' blank, bored expressions. He gets self-conscious, starts pulling on his shirt collar. Quentin: Uh, so, everyone enjoying themselves? taps him on the shoulder. He looks up—it's Mnuvin, a middle-aged Chimera Sui Generis, his head butler. Mnuvin: Sir, you have a visitor waiting in the main lobby. Apparently it's urgent. to the others: Excuse me. leaps to his feet and rushes out of there, dragging Mnuvin behind him. a hallway of the mansion. They walk side by side, though Quentin looks down in the dumps. Mnuvin: Is something bothering you, sir? Quentin: It's just... I'm starting to think that no one here actually likes me. Mnuvin: And how did you come to that conclusion? Quentin: Everyone hangs around me because, well, I'm rich, but whenever I start talking people lose interest. Mnuvin: Perhaps it is what you're talking about that is boring them. Not everyone find the world of finance quite as invigorating as you do. Quentin: But I don't have anything else to talk about. Mnuvin: You have access to plenty of resources, sir. It would not be difficult to seek out life experiences that would make for gripping tales. Quentin: Like what? Mnuvin: You could go to visit a primitive alien civilization and experience their culture. shivers: But what if they attack me or something? Mnuvin: Another idea, a volcanic range on Revonnah is scheduled to become active starting tomorrow afternoon. I could have you flown out to experience the spectacle firsthand. Quentin: No, I have to work on the new budget tomorrow. excited If I can cut back enough on our alloy production companies and sell the right stocks, we should be able to afford another fusion reactor plant in the fifth quadrant and open our market to at least a dozen of new planets! shakes his head, giving up. They enter the main lobby. Quentin: And it won't even cost that much since I was thinking of putting the planet in the Juvaian System, which we already own, and— suddenly stops when he sees the person standing in the room. He goes from excited to confused to intensely annoyed. Quentin: What are you doing here? Lola Reyes, his 15-year-old sister, reclines on the couch, her feet resting on the coffee table like she owns the place. Her goth style contrasts harshly with the rest of the room, and the thin layer of grime over her suggests that she hasn't bathed in while. Lola: What, not even a hello? glowers at her. She gets up and walks over to him, arms open. Lola: Hug it out? steps away, disgusted. She rolls her eyes. Lola: Scared I'll soil your “public image”? Quentin: No, I'm scared that you'll soil my suit. looking self over: This is your fault, you know. None of your people were willing to give me a ride. I had to hike all the way up your estate. Took me two days. Quentin: You still haven't answered my question. suddenly uneasy: Uh, well, you see... 'Quentin: You blew your share of the inheritance, didn't you? sneers at him, but the way she's drooping makes it pretty obvious that he was right on the money. Quentin is enjoying this. Quentin: And now you're dirt poor and want me to let you stay here. laughs, smirks right back at her. She grits her teeth, getting angrier and angrier the longer he goes on. Quentin: Why should I? Lola: Because I'm your sister. We're family, so you have to! smile vanishes from Quentin's face. grimly: That doesn't mean anything. You've never done anything for me. Lola: Come on, Quentin... Quentin: Get out. looks hurt. She turns to leave, but just as she reaches the door, she stops and looks at him again. The hurt is gone. The look on her face is downright diabolical. Lola: You know, there are a lot of news reporters out there. I'd bet they would just love to hear about how philanthropist Quentin Reyes threw his sister out on the streets to starve... sighs, defeated. Quentin: Mnuvin, take Lola to the guest suite. And don't let her touch anything until she cleans herself. amused: Yes sir. Lola: Thanks, bro. I'll try not to make you regret this. Quentin: Too late for that. leads Lola out of the room. heads back to the gala. Everything seems to be going smoothly. He watches the people from the upper balcony, nervous to go down there and embarrass himself again. warning, the large glass window above the grand entrance shatters as something large crashes through it. It's a spacecraft, of some kind, small enough to fit in the hall but big and pointy enough to look threatening. The gala turns into a panicking mob with everyone trying to run out the door. Six metallic orbs dispatch themselves from the sides of the ship. One of them flies right at Quentin. screams, turns and runs. Throws himself to the ground and ducks as the sphere whizzes right over him. It halts further down the hall and unfolds itself into a heavily armed robot drone. Quentin jumps up and tries to escape in the other direction, but there's another robot behind him. The robots aim their weapons and cover him with laser sights. Fearful and shaking, he puts his hands over his head in surrender. terrified: How much do you want? ???: We don't care about your money. Quentin: ...you don't? Then why... turns to face the source of the voice. It's a Vulpimancer. Sort of. It stands on two legs like a man, and is clad in futuristic battle armor. It has red fur, jagged stripes, a long tail, and a very impressive looking laser blaster in its hands. Quentin recognizes it—her—immediately. Quentin: Oh my god... excited You're Thylacia! You're one of the White Stars! And you're here, oh my god, this is so freaking cool, I'm a huge fan— Thylacia: As much as I appreciate it, I'm going to have to ask you to quit gushing. I feel bad enough about this already. Quentin: Bad about what? Thylacia: Isn't it obvious? takes another look at the robots. A look of understanding crosses his face. Quentin: Oooooh, I get it. You need me so I can act as bait for some big bad supervillain you're after, right? Thylacia: No, that's— Quentin: You're here to protect me from an alien crime mob that want to use my energy companies to fuel a fleet of warships to take over the galaxy? Thylacia: Look, I'm— Quentin: Or do you want my help with— forcefully: Quentin Reyes, I am here to kill you. is stunned. The robots still have their sights on him, and he's now painfully aware of that. terrified: What? W-w-why? laugh Oh, wait, I get it. You're punking me. Mnuvin put you up to this, didn't he? So I would have a good story to tell, right? Thylacia: I have no idea what you're blathering about, but you're wrong. As long as you're alive, the universe is in grave danger. I'm afraid this is the only way. Quentin: Wait, what? What do you mean? I'm not trying to— Thylacia: You don't have to try to do anything. There are some bad people out there who are trying to give you something, and if they succeed, everyone in the universe is as good as screwed. Quentin: Give me something? What if I don't take it? I promise I won't take it, whatever it is. Thylacia: We can't risk it. It'll be a tempting offer, and we seriously doubt that a greedy little ape like you could turn it down. offended: What did you call me? steps towards her, but the sound of the robots charging their lasers kills his aggression. He freezes up again. Thylacia: sighs I'm sorry about this. Assassination isn't really my style, but we figure that it's better to have one person die than a hundred trillion. Look at it this way—you're a philanthropist, right? This is the most meaningful donation you could ever give. reality of the situation is starting to sink in. He's quaking, horrified. Thylacia: I don't have long, but I'm not going to be barbaric. Any last requests? Any messages you want me to pass on? opens his mouth, but he doesn't get the chance to speak. Explosive laser fire fills the air. He braces himself closes his eyes, but he's never hit. He dares to look. The robots are two steaming piles of scrap metal. Thylacia is sparring with a mysterious figure in full body armor. Based on the body shape, it's a male Conductoid. Oddly enough, he only has one arm. tries to sweep kick the Conductoid, but he jumps and kicks her in the face instead. She takes out a gun, but he fries it with one of his headtails, causing it to explode and injure her hand. He gets her in a one-handed bear hug. Conductoid: Sorry, Dixie, but I can't let ya do that. shocks her with his fingers, knocking her out. He discards her and runs over to Quentin. Conductoid: You alright, kid? he's fine, but he's so frightened he's practically sniveling. The conductoid rolls his eye. Conductoid: himself Pathetic. Quentin Get used to it, kid. That ain't the last time someone's gonna try and kill ya. C'mon. conductoid grabs Quentin's wrist and they start running down the hall. Quentin: Who are you? Conductoid: The name's Teslar. Quentin: Thanks. You know, for saving me. Teslar: Don't get used to it. You're gonna have to learn how to save your own butt pretty soon. Quentin: Why was Thylacia trying to kill me? I thought the White Stars were supposed to be heroes. Teslar: They are, and they think this is the heroic thing to do. But this ain't 'bout right and wrong, this is 'bout what Azmuth wants and what I'm bein' paid for. Quentin: Azmuth? I thought Azmuth was dead. Teslar: 'Scuse me, wanted. Point is, those White Stars ain't gonna stop until they've wiped out the whole Tennyson line, so I've gotta get ya outta here. Quentin: Wait, what!? kicks down one of the doors to the courtyard. There's a blue spaceship waiting outside. Teslar: Ya don't know? Quentin: No, I get what you're talking about. Gwen Tennyson was my great-great grandmother. Teslar: Ever since Ben 10 went down, his old enemies and their kids started usin' the rest of the Tennyson family tree as revenge fodder, and at this point you're his closest livin' relative. That's why we need ya and they want to kill ya. Now get in the ship, we gotta move. presses a button on his belt, lowering the ramp onto the ship. Quentin doesn't move. He looks freaked out all of a sudden. Quentin: Hold on, didn't you say White Star is trying to wipe out the whole Tennyson family tree? Teslar: Yeah. Quentin: Then what about Lola? Teslar: ...who? to the guest room, where Lola is staying. She just got out of the shower, and her hair is still soaking wet. She finishes putting on a pair of blue silk pajamas that she was given to wear. She examines herself as the door creaks open behind her. We can't see who comes in, just a shadow moving across the room. She doesn't seem alarmed. Lola: There you are, Mnuvin. I like the threads, but do you have any in black? response. The shadow goes over her completely. Confused, she turns around. Her eyes nearly pop out of her skull. It's one of the robots. It bears down on her as she screams and the screen cuts to black. Category:Episodes Category:Quentin 11 Category:Quentin 11: Infestation Category:Series Premieres